The invention relates to a control device, particularly for automatic furnaces, with an actuating member in the form of a bimetal for actuating control contacts and an electromagnetic relay operated by a furnace protection system.
Various constructions of the aforementioned control devices are known. In one known construction of such a control device (German Pat. No. 21 34 407) a relay controlled by a furnace protection system is used, whose transfer element is pivotably supported on the relay armature for operating the contact set. The contact set is only operated if the transfer element is brought into the operating position by an actuating member, e.g. a bimetallic element. Although this control device has become widely used, over the years it has proved desirable to simplify the adjustment and reduce the cost of the control device.